1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a retainer for locking terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector with a retainer for locking terminal fittings is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-65069 and also is shown in FIG. 10 herein. The connector of FIG. 10 has a housing 101 with opposite front and rear ends. Terminal fittings 102 are inserted into the housing 101 from the rear and a retainer 103 is mounted on the housing 101 from the front. The retainer 103 has locks 104 that are inserted into the housing 101 after the terminal fittings 102 are inserted. The locks 104 engage the terminal fittings 102 and lock the terminal fittings 102 in the housing 101.
The retainer 103 has a front wall 105 in contact with or near the front end of the housing 101. Tab holes 106 are formed in the front wall 105 at locations that correspond to the terminal fittings 102 in the housing 101. Tabs (not shown) of male terminal fittings of a mating connector (not shown) are inserted into the tab holes 106 for connection with the terminal fittings 102.
The retainer 103 has side walls 107 with resilient locks 108 that engage projections 109 on the housing 101. The resilient locks 107 provide the only engagement between the retainer 103 and the housing 101, and there is no means for positioning the front wall 105 of the retainer 103 with respect to the housing 101. Thus, the front wall 105 may be displaced to bring the tab holes 106 and the terminal fittings 102 out of alignment.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent the displacement of tab holes relative to terminal fittings in a housing of a connector.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing and at least one terminal fitting inserted into the housing. The connector also has a retainer that locks the terminal fittings in the housing. The retainer has a front wall at front end of the housing. At least one tab hole is formed in the front wall and substantially faces the corresponding terminal fittings in the housing. A loose-movement preventing means prevents the front wall from moving loosely with the respect to the housing in directions substantially parallel with the front wall.
The loose-movement preventing means prevents the front wall of the retainer from moving loosely with respect to the housing. Thus, the tab holes in the front wall are not displaced with respect to the terminal fittings in the housing.
The loose-movement preventing means preferably is formed in the housing to contact an outer peripheral surface of the front wall and preferably is substantially flush with the front surface of the front wall.
Loose movements of the front wall are prevented by the contact of the loose-movement preventing means with the outer peripheral surface of the front wall. Further, the loose-movement preventing means is substantially flush with the mating front surface of the front wall. Thus, there is no possibility that external matter will interfere with a side edge of the front wall in a manner that could move the front wall in the plane of the front wall.
The retainer preferably can be displaced parallel with the front wall between a partial locking position, where insertion of the terminal fittings into the housing is permitted, and a full locking position, where the retainer locks the inserted terminal fittings. The loose-movement preventing means preferably is substantially parallel with displacing directions of the retainer between the partial locking position and the full locking position.
The loose-movement preventing means guides the retainer between the partial and full locking positions. Thus, the retainer can be displaced smoothly from the partial locking position to the full locking position.
The loose movement preventing means preferably substantially covers at least part of the outer peripheral portions of the first wall.
The retainer comprises jig insertion holes aligned respectively with the locks that lock the terminal fittings in the housing. A jig can be inserted into the jig insertion hole to unlock the terminal fittings therein.
The first wall may comprise a projection in a position corresponding to a lateral jig insertion hole or a notch in the housing.
According to a further embodiment, the loose movement restricting means comprises at least one loose movement restricting rib on one of the retainer and the housing and a loose movement preventing groove on the other of the retainer and the housing. The loose movement restricting rib can be inserted into the loose movement preventing groove for avoiding a loose movement of the retainer.
The loose-movement preventing means may further comprise a loose-movement preventing portion on a side edge of the mating end surface of the housing substantially facing the leading edge of the first wall of the retainer.
The retainer preferably comprises a lateral wall that is substantially continuous with and at an angle to the first wall.
The retainer preferably comprises an engaging portion for contacting at least one lock in the housing for locking the corresponding terminal fittings therein and for avoiding deformation of the locks in an unlocking direction.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.